Unwritten
by Ironyra
Summary: DISCONTINUED / Dunia ini selalu diisi oleh dua opisisi biner, siang dan malam, yin dan yang, hitam dan putih, pria dan wanita. Keduanya sangat berbeda, namun keduaya saling mengisi dan membutuhkan. di dunia ini hanya ada bahagia dan tidak bahagia. "jika kau adalah bahagiaku, maka aku adalah sumber ketidak bahagianmu, sasuke-sama." /a not should be written ff/M for theme/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

A fanfiction that should not be written

.

Diclaimer : sampai mashashi pensiun atau comeback, naruto tetap milik Kishimoto-sensei.

.

A Sasusaku Fanfiction

.

Beta Reader : Piki

.

Don't like don't read

.

I have warned you

.

Enjoy reading.^_^

.

.

.

Dunia ini selalu diisi oleh dua opisisi biner: siang dan malam, _yin_ dan _yang_ , hitam dan putih, pria dan wanita. Keduanya sangat berbeda, namun keduaya saling mengisi dan membutuhkan. Namun, pada sisi lain dunia ini, ada masa dimana keduanya bukan saling isi dan melengkapi, tetapi saling merendahkan. Ah, tidak, rasanya kurang tepat jika dikatakan 'saling,' karena pada kenyataannya hanya satu oposisi yang menjadi korban, sementara oposisi lain menjadi penguasa. Kompleksnya, hal ini terjadi kepada wanita-wanita dalam dunia _pallocentric_.

.

Di sebuah _okiya,_ rumah para _geisha_ , seorang gadis berusia duabelas tahun berlari kecil sembari membawa sebuah kotak hitam, lalu menggeser sebuah pintu dengan terburu-buru.

 _BRAK_

Suara pintu dibuka secara kasar. Gadis tadi terengah-engah karena aktivitas berlarinya.

"Pelan-pelan, Moegi." Sakura, seorang _geisha_ yang berada di ruangan tersebut—kamarnya, lebih tepatnya, sedang mengenakan gincu merah yang baru diberikan _oka-san_ -nya kemarin. Wajahnya sudah tertutup _make up_ putih tebal dengan gradasi merah pada hiasan mata.

"Maaf, Sakura- _sama_ , saya terlambat."

Moegi menunduk malu. Seharian ia harus berlatih _Shamizen*_ bersama Tsunade _Oka-san_ yang membuat ia kelelahan hingga tertidur di lorong belakang o _kiya._ Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia mengerti—sangat mengerti, justru, kenapa Moegi bisa sampai terlambat. Sakura mendengar dari Ino, para pembantu seharian berlatih _Shamizen_ dan malam kemarin mereka hampir tidak tidur sama sekali karena harus menunggu _geisha_ senior pulang seusai jamuan yang diadakan _Daimyo._

Dalam kehidupan seorang _geisha_ , mereka akan mengalami beberapa tahap. Tahap pertama, mereka hanya menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari dengan berlatih kesenian tradisional di _Kaburenjo_ , tempat yang memang khusus digunakan untuk berlatih kesenian. Tugas lainnya adalah membantu _geisha_ senior dan membersihkan o _kiya._ Singkatnya, pada tahap ini mereka menjadi pelajar dan pembantu pada saat bersamaan. Di _okiya_ yang dikelola Tsunade, Moegi adalah salah _geisha_ yang berada di tahap tersebut.

Tahap berikutnya adalah _Shikomi_. Pada tahap ini, _Shikomi_ berlatih dengan cara membantu dan menemani seniornya dalam melayani seorang tamu. Ia sekaligus belajar dari seniornya bagaimana cara menuangkan teh, hingga tata bahasa yang harus diucapkan saat menghibur klien. Selain itu, ia juga diajarkan menyanyi lagu tradisional, menari tarian Jepang klasik (tari kipas), bermain alat musik tradisional seperti _shamisen_ , _shakuhachi_ (sejenis seruling yang terbuat dari bambu), dan _taiko_ , sebaik mungkin. _Talent_ inilah yang dijual dari seorang _geisha_.

Tahap selanjutnya adalah menjadi seorang _Minarai._ _Minarai_ mulai mempraktikkan apa saja yang ia pelajari dari seniornya pada tahap _shikomi_. Ia mulai diperbolehkan untuk melayani tamu dalam acara jamuan makan dibawah pengawasan _geisha_ senior.

.

.

"Sakura- _sama_." Moegi memulai percakapan. Sakura hanya diam; ia tahu Moegi akan melanjutkan. "Saya dengar Anda akan melakukan _Mizuage._ "

Sakura menghentikan aktifitas memakai gincunya sebentar.

"Apa itu benar?" Moegi meletakan kotak hitam yang ia bawa. Masih tetap menunduk, ia takut jika Sakura akan marah karena pertanyaannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangkat dagu Moegi dengan lembut. "Tentu saja, Moegi. Bukankah setiap _maiko_ harus melakukannya untuk mendapatkan seorang _danna_?"

Moegi mengangguk mengerti. Ia takut—bukan karena sakura akan melakukan _mizuage,_ menyerahkan mahkota berharganya kepada _danna,_ pria yang memenuhi kebutuhan seorang geisha, tapi yang membuatnya takut dan menggangu pikirannya adalah perihal calon _danna_ Sakura.

Sakura adalah seorang _m_ _aiko_ yang terkenal di _okiya_ milik Tsunade. Maiko adalah _geisha_ junior; tahap terakhir sebelum dinobatkan menjadi seorang _geisha_. _Maiko_ bisa juga disebut _geisha_ pemula. Pada tahap, ini _maiko_ semakin memantapkan keterampilan mereka dalam menjadi seorang _geisha_. Mereka juga diajari seni menulis kaligrafi dan berpuisi.

Sebagai _maiko_ yang diinginkan banyak pria, sangatlah mudah bagi Sakura untuk mendapatkan seorang _danna._ Namun, meskipun banyak pria yang menginkannya, ia tak bisa bebas memilih _danna_ yang ia inginkan. Seorang _danna_ terpilih tergantung seberapa banyak uang atau harta yang ditawarkan untuk melakukan _mizuage_ kepada seorang geisha.

Sakura meremas pahanya sendiri. Ia tahu, sebagai seorang _geisha,_ a tidak berhak melibatkan cinta ke dalam kehidupannya. Namun, jauh dilubuk hatinya Sakura menginginkan _d_ _ia,_ pria yang memutarbalikkan dunianya, mengambil seluruh atensi dan afeksinya. Ya, Sakura hanya menginginkan _dia_ sebagai _danna-_ nya.

 _"Kami-_ sama _, bolehkah aku mengharapkan dia sebagai_ danna _-ku?"_ Ia berdoa dalam hati,

"Uchiha Sasuke," dan menggumamkan sebuah nama.

" _Sumimasen,_ apa Sakura- _sama_ mengatakan sesuatu? _"_

Sakura tertawa hambar. "Kau salah dengar. Mungkin barusan hanya angin."

.

.

"Baiklah, Sakura- _sama_ , ini sudah pukul 6. Satu jam lagi Tsunade _o_ _ka-san_ pulang. Saya bantu Anda mengenakan kimononya."

"Aku sudah bilang kepadamu berapa kali agar tidak berbicara terlalu formal kepadaku. Lagi pula, _oka-san_ belum pulang." Sakura sedikit tersinggung karena Moegi sering berbicara kepadanya menggunakan bahasa yang formal.

" _Ha'i,_ Sakura- _nee."_ Moegi tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan rapinya.

 _._

 _._

Tsunade _oka-san_ sudah pulang dan baru saja memasuki _okiya._ Ia baru pulang dari pertemuan dengan beberapa tamu yang ingin menjadi _danna_ Sakura. Cukup singkat, hanya dua jam dengan perjalan pergi dan pulang. Air mukanya menyiratkan kelelahan yang kentara, namun ada air muka lain yaitu kegamangan. Orang-orang yang sangat mengenal Tsunade pastilah bisa membaca Tsunade hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya, dan Sakura adalah salah satu yang sangat mengerti Tsunade.

"Sakura."

" _Ha'i,_ _O_ _ka-san."_

 _"_ Kau tahu, kan, kenapa kau dipanggil ke sini?"

Sakura mengganguk. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang pribadi Tsunade. Tsunade tak ingin membuang waktu dengan mengganti pakaian ataupun sekedar merenggangkan ototnya, Ia segera memanggil Sakura ke ruangannya untuk diberi tahu siapa calon _danna_ -nya.

Perasaan Sakura bercampur aduk, antara senang dan sedih. Senang, karena ia akan memiliki seorang _danna_ , seseorang yang akan melindunginya, memanjakannya, dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya. Namun, jauh di dasar palung hatinya, ia menginginkan kehidupan yang normal, tanpa _okiya_ dan tanpa statusnya sebagai seorang _geisha_. Ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang istri yang dicintai dan mencintai suaminya, memiliki buah hati, dan diterima oleh keluarga sang suami sebagai menantunya, bukan sebagai _geisha_ anak mereka.

Tapi, mimpi tinggallah mimpi. Menjadi seorang _geisha_ berarti tak bisa menuliskan garis takdir sendiri; semuanya sudah diatur oleh _O_ _ka-san_. Ia hanyalah Sakura Sang _Geisha_. Tak perlu memiliki cinta, seorang _danna_ pun sudah cukup. Apalagi memiliki seorang anak. Sakura hanya bisa membayangkan jika ia suatu hari bisa mengandung dan melahirkan darah dagingnya sendiri. Jika ia boleh bermimpi lebih, ia ingin memiliki anak dari Sasuke. Anaknya perempuan, bermata bulat sepertinya dan memiliki tatapan tajam seperti Sasuke. Rambutnya hitam seperti jelaga dan kulitnya seputih pualam.

"—ra?"

" Sakura!"

Sakura terhenyak dari lamunannya. "Maafkan saya, _kaa-san."_

 _"_ Tak apa. Aku rasa kau gugup karena aku akan memberi tahu siapa _danna-_ mu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku rasa aku tak perlu berbasa-basi." Tsunade sedikit menghela napas. " _D_ _anna-_ mu adalah—" Ia menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Sakura lebih gugup dan membuat tangannya mulai berkeringat. "Uchiha—"

Bagai ada pesta kembang api di kepala Sakura yang meledak-ledak karena kegirangan. Atensi Sakura seakan dibawa ke dunia fantasi hanya karena mendengar nama keluarga _danna_ -nya. Ia mulai antusias dan memancarkan pandangan berbinar seolah mendapatkan kimono sutra dari Cina. Lengkungan di bibirnya mulai membentuk kurva senyum lebar, sampai Tsunade melanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

"—Fugaku."

Kurva senyum di bibir Sakura berubah membentuk lengkungan sedih. Perlahan—ah, tidak, dalam sekejap pesta kembang api dalam kepalanya terhenti, berganti menjadi mimpi buruk. Semuanya hanya menjadi kegelapan, seolah seseorang menjatuhkannya ke jurang tak berdasar. Kerongkongannya bahkan sekarang mengalami kemarau mendadak. Ia membutuhkan air agar suaranya tak terdengar parau. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan seorang _danna_ yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari pria yang sangat ia cintai? Bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknya pun, ia tak pernah membayangkan.

"Jangan mengecewakanku, Sakura."

.

T

B

C

.

.

 **A/N** **ini appppah? Sebenernya niat mau bikin fic buat BTC tapi ngk mood. Malah belok ke ide yang udah jamuran ini. Mau lanjut ngetik tapi udah jam setengah 2 dan besok harus berangkat pagi. Ngak niat bikin ff ini jadi panjang. Niat lanjutin juga ngak tau sebenernya. *ketawa nista* kalau dilanjut chap depan pasti flashback, karena ini chap awal langsung masuk konflik *ditabok. Saya sadar ini banyak typo tapi nekad publish karena beberapa hari ke depan ngak yakin bakal OL. Bermodal nekad jadilah ff ini. Review jenis apapun saya terima (tanpa menjelekkan chara). Baiklah sepertinya saya banyak ceramah, keep or delete? let me know what u think about this ff.  
oia, kalau mau boleh add fb saya : Ironyra (krik krik #kagaadayangminat)**

 **Thank for reading darling-darling *cipokin atu2***


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf sekaligus curhat. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfiksi Unwritten ini.

Sedikit mengabaikan EYD dan bahasa baku.

To be Honest saya kehilangan feels melanjutkan fanfiksi ini. Unwritten memang diketik secara ngak sengaja dan dari tumpukkan ide saya yang sudah berdebu. Awalnya saya bakal langsung kasih label DISCONTINUED di summary fic ini, tapi rasanya ngak enak juga tiba-tiba DISCONT tanpa ada satu dua patah kata.

Setelah saya nanya sana-sani (karena awalya bakal main hapus ff ini sih. Hehe) saya putuskan me-dicontinued tanpa menghapusnya.

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah follow dan Fav FF ini, juga buat yang udah sempetin review ff yang masih jauh dari kata layak ini.

Tapi ada kabar baik (masih mikir ini kabar baik apa bukan). Saya bakal kembangin Unwritten ini dari segi tema dan plot. Sebenernya kalau mau maksain dilanjut bisa aja tapi nanti malah ancur jadinya. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menyusun plotnya dulu sampai selesai dan memerbaiki EYD, gaya tulis dan belajar lebih banyak soal dunia tulis menulis fiksi. Mungkin bakal cukup lama karena saya sering mager dan RL saya kuliah sambil kerja (Denial so sibuk padahal hahaha).

Meskipun motto adalah _Unleash your imagination_ tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak etis jika saya nulis fanfiksi asal jadi dan mengabaikan realitas. Jadi saya butuh lebih banyak baca mengenai tema besar di fanfiksi ini dan riset kecil-kecilanlah ya. sejauh ini saya Cuma nyari referensi lewat google dan film _memoir of a geisha._ Oh ya, adakah saran kalian untuk buku, film atau link yang bisa dijadikan referensi oleh saya? Boleh PM atau review, saya akan sangat senang jika ada yang mau ngasih. Hehe

Akhir kata terima kasih banyak untuk :

Megan091, Nami, Princess, Chiel Chielo, dewazz, kHaLerie Hikari, Alzena Ridasmara, , semua yang udah follow dan favorite ff ini dan juga silent readers yang buat saya terharu liat traffic ff ini ratusan (meskipun salah klik, nyasar atau Cuma iseng buka).

Terima kasih banyak.


End file.
